Peter Parker (Earth-199999)
| Quotation = When you can do the things that I can...but you don't...and then the bad things happen? They happened because of you. | Speaker = Peter Parker | QuoteSource = Captain America: Civil War | HistoryText = Peter Parker was bitten by a presumably radioactive spider, and subsequently developed extraordinary abilities including paranormal danger senses, enhanced physical abilities, superhuman equilibrium, and the ability to stick to walls. Shortly after he developed his own web fluid and web shooters. He took on the identity of Spider-Man and began fighting crime on a street-level, claiming to be looking out for the "little guy". After about 6 months of being Spider-Man, Peter was approached by Tony Stark, who had been following his vigilante activities and figured out his identity. Tony informed him of the situation involving the Sokovia Accords, and told him that Captain America was wrong in his decision to oppose it, and was dangerous because of it. Tony recruited him to his team, gave him a new suit, and brought him to Germany to face off against Cap's team of Accords opposers. As Spider-Man, Peter faced off against a variety of known superheroes and managed to hold his own against them, before being injured by Ant-Man. Peter returned home, having told Aunt May he got his bruises from fighting "Steve from Brooklyn and his big friend". He was seen developing the spider signal in his room. | Personality = | Powers = * Superhuman Strength: Peter possesses the proportionate strength of a spider, enabling him to lift weights up to 10 tons, as well as be able to overpower super humans such as Bucky Barnes, and Captain America. There is footage of him stopping and lifting cars moving at 40 mph. He was also able to catch and support a collapsing jet bridge. * Superhuman Speed: ** Superhuman Reflexes: He was able to catch the Winter Soldier's superhumanly fast bionic arm with his hand, before it could even touch him. * Superhuman Agility: Spider-Man is exceptionally agile and fast, capable of swinging around on thin spider-webbing and jumping very high distances without difficulty. **'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Spider-Man's sense of balance is similar to most arachnid species. * Superhuman Durability: As a result of his unique abilities, Spider-Man possess toughened flesh that allows him to survive great impacts; Spider-Man was unaffected when he fell from the height of several stories. Spider-Man has taken punches from super soldiers such as Captain America and the Winter Soldier, remaining only stunned. ** Limited Healing Factor: ** Superhuman Stamina: * Spider-Sense: Spider-Man's most noteworthy trait is his paranormal survival instincts, which warns him of impending danger a few moments before the time of danger. ** Superhuman Senses: Spider-Man apparently has senses that are "dialed up to eleven". Only his sight has been shown to need to be restricted, with large goggles or special zoom lenses in his costumes. * Wall-Crawling: Spider-Man is able to adhere to surfaces like a spider, enabling him to crawl along walls or ceilings with ease. When asked about it by Iron Man, he stated that he doesn't use a mechanical device to achieve this. | Abilities = * Gifted Intellect: Peter Parker is an exceptionally smart science enthusiast, capable of inventing and constructing his own web-shooters (the sophistication of which impressed even Tony Stark) and using the laws of physics to his advantage in a battle as Spider-Man, and can also very quickly come up with witty but incredibly annoying quips, much to the frustration of his opponents. ** Adaptive Intuition * Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Spider-Man is a relatively skilled fighter at both close and long distances. However, he does not seem to be skilled in martial arts, and instead fights instinctively. He emphasizes the use of his speed, agility and his spiderwebs, which he uses as a non-lethal weapon. | Strength = Spider-Man's strength has been significantly enhanced, allowing him to engage opponents as strong as the Winter Soldier in battle. | Weaknesses = Due to his enhanced senses, Peter uses goggles in his original suit to filter out information from the world around him to a more tolerable degree, with the lenses in his new costume helping him maintain this level for control. | Equipment = Spider-Man's Suit, Web-Shooters, Spider-Man's Spider-Signal | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Tom Holland portrays Spider-Man in Captain America: Civil War and will reprise his role in the upcoming film Spider-Man: Homecoming. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = General references * Captain America: Civil War }} ru:Питер Паркер (199999) Category:Parker Family Category:2016 Character Debuts Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Wallcrawling